heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory/Gallery
Images Cindy's victory.jpg|Cinderella is finally accepted as a princess after making an amazing banquet. Bill and Jo's victory.gif|Jo and Bill Harding gain victory for launching DOROTHY IV into the F5 tornado and saving the farm house. Aladdin's victory.jpg|Aladdin gains victory after imprisoning Jafar and Iago in Jafar's lamp. Simba30.jpg|Simba's roar of victory having defeated Scar and saved the Pride Lands. Quasi Phoebus and Esmeralda reconciling after defeating Frollo.jpg|Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus victorious after Frollo has been vanquished to the depths of hell. Victor, Laverne and Hugo celebrating.jpg|Victor, Hugo, & Laverne celebrating a victory toast as Quasi is finally accepted into society! Mulan praised as a hero for saving China from the Huns.jpg|Mulan praised as a hero for saving the Emperor and all of China from the Huns. Woody and Buzz won.jpg|Woody and Buzz gain victory for using the Big One rocket and making it back to their owner, Andy Davis. Tarzan's yell Disney.png|Tarzan yelling in triumph after slaying Sabor File:Super_Mario_64_ending.jpg|Mario is praised as a hero for saving Peach and all of the 120 Power Stars in Super Mario 64. Pocahontas Smith and Rolfe victorius.jpg|Pocahontas, John Smith and John Rolfe having victoriously defeated Ratcliffe. Manny_Ellie_and_Peaches_together.jpg|Manny reuniting with Ellie and Peaches after defeating Gutt. Pi with Cordlia and Jr after defeating Troy.png|Pi, Cordelia and Junior triumphant after defeating Troy Batman victorious over the Riddler.jpg|Batman victorious over the Riddler Stripes and his friends in the winner's photo.png|Stripes and his friends in the winner's pic. Jerry mouse king .jpeg|Jerry victorious over Tom and the alley cats Ozzy praised as a hero for saving Frank.png|Osmosis Jones praised as a hero for saving Frank from Thrax. Ss-godzilla-2014-1k.jpg|Godzilla victorious over M.U.T.O. Scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps.com-9477.jpg|Scooby and Shaggy praised as wrestlemania champs. Spongebob_TSSTM.png|SpongeBob victorious over Plankton, is finally accepted to get a manager lapel pin. Rexy Roar.jpg|Rexy's victorious roar at the end of Jurassic World Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo victorious over Stripe/Mohawk. Rexy vs I-rex.jpg|Rexy and Blue victorious over The Indominus Rex. Balto succeeds in getting the Medicine.jpg|Balto finally arriving with the medicine for the sick children. T-rex_roar.jpg|Rexy roaring after her triumph over the raptors in the museum captain-underpants-trailer.jpg|Captain Underpants's catchphrase "Tra-La-Laaaaaaaaaaa!" Homerwoohoo 01100218 620x350.jpg|Homer's catchphrase "Wa-hoo!" PPG_8.jpg|Once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Twilight_and_Rainbow_hoof-bump_of_victory_S6E24.png|Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash bumping hooves in victory File:FU146.jpg|Katie Walker praised as a hero for helping her friends and working as a team. File:ChannelChasersPt3-574.jpg|Timmy Turner gains victory for defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. File:The_girls_rejoice.jpg|Barbara and Kara gaining victory and having a high five for their teamwork. File:Ocean_Gem_208.png|Steven Universe is praised as a hero for bringing the water back and saving Beach City. File:Change_Your_Mind_1016.png|The Crystal Gems gain victory for healing all of the corrupted gems with Steven happy about his newfound security. File:Gohanexhausted.jpg|Gohan gains victory after defeating Cell. File:S03M04_Danny_visible_again_after_asteroid.png|Danny Phantom gaining victory after saving the Earth from getting destroyed before being praised as a hero for saving Amity Park. File:MFPT2286.jpg|The Mystic Rangers are praised as heroes for saving Briarwood and defeating Octopus the Master. File:Tori_retrieving_the_turtle_mace_power_sphere_.jpg|Tori Hanson gains victory for retrieving the Turtle Mace Power Sphere. File:Blake_gaining_victory.jpg|Blake Bradley gains victory for defeating Inflatron. Starchild KISS thumbs up.jpg|Kiss gains victory after defeating the Destroyer and saving Earth Celebration_on_Endor.png|The Rebellion celebrate on Endor his victory. ed edd eddy victory.png|Ed, Edd and Eddy celebrating victory as finally being the true friends of other cul-de-sac kids after Eddy's brother's defeat. sebastian victory.jpg|Sebastian celebrating his victory for Chef Louis' defeat. Angelina's Team Celebrate.PNG|Angelina Mouseling, Alice Bridgette Nimbletoes, Gracie Madeleine Le Chateu and Viki Andrea Whiskerson The Celebrating By Marco and AZ We are Best Friends Maya's victory.png|Maya and her Team Poppy are victory for compete the Honey Games after the Empress has a change of heart and Beegood's defeat. Kuniokun_congrats.png|In the arcade version, Kunio gaining victory for defeating Sabu while shaking Hiroshi's hand. Jackie Legs won.png|Kangaroo Jack knocked out a boxer in Las Vegas Squidward wins.png|Squidward celebrates his Sweet Victory as he finally overshadows Squilliam as his marching band does a successful performance! The Arcaders saved the day!.png|The Arcaders saved the world by destroying Donkey Kong. Chicken Little's baseball victory.jpg|Chicken Little Winner the Baseball of Acorns team. Teen Titans go to the movies Victory dance.jpeg|the Teen Titans doing the victory dance after taking down Slade Victory to Ultra Bee.png|Ultra Bee beat the Decepticon High Council. Category:Galleries